


The Reaper and His Apple

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 艾达梗。自逝君太太的画作得到的脑洞，感谢太太同意我写这个梗~无与伦比的灵感归这位太太，苍白幼稚的文字算我的。





	1. Chapter 1

青年背负着漆黑的巨镰踏着惨白的月色而来。他穿着深色点缀花朵的长衣，身影暗淡得即将融进黑夜。他表情冷漠目光肃穆，步伐稳重悄无声息。一颗翅的苍灰色头颅漂浮在他身边，细长的尾巴末端是着箭矢般的尖。

村民们躲在倾塌的建筑已无法提供遮蔽的石墙后，胆战心惊地看着这位不速之客缓步行在落满烟尘的巷道，看着那长柄的镰刀锋刃上的寒芒，害怕得噤若寒蝉视线却寸步不敢移，生怕转过身去，黑色的暗影便会倏然出现在面前。

——他必定是来收割灵魂的死神，那颗怪异的头便是镰刀昔日的战利品。

黄昏时分，龙族的眷属在被骑兵击退时，在这宁静喜乐的村庄施展报复性袭击。

利爪巨翼带着烈火与寒冰铺天降临，肆虐过后留下满目疮痍。守护村庄的石墙只剩坍圮的断壁，农舍化作热焰中的焦炭。死者们形状可怖地仰望着冰天，幸存者仅剩的房屋失去坚护，又沦为野兽与魔物的狩猎场。

昔日美丽丰饶的家园，已浸透鲜血成为坟场。死神在此时翩然而至，时机把握精准得令人胆颤，却又自然得合情合理。

在这盛开着暗红色花朵的原野上，那柄镰刀必定会收获颇丰。

 

“那边有个女孩。”

青年嘴唇未动，声音是自身边那颗头颅发出来的。

村民们惊骇地看着那东西扑棱着翅膀朝女孩飞去，他们先前以为那不过是死物，却没想到它竟然能说话，更幽深的恐惧蔓延开来。

女孩抱着布娃娃，丝毫不知危险逼近。为她准备喷香饭食的父母已经不在，可她仍会感到饥饿，只好到邻居家里去讨点吃的。

巨大的黑影如幕布展开，将她幼小的身躯笼罩其中，女孩只觉头顶光线忽然暗淡，抬头望去吓得连尖叫和哭泣都忘记，茫然的眼睛忽然映出父母的微笑。

死神的镰刀在刹那间如闪电般划过，留下半弧形的残光在暗夜里渐消，积着薄雪的地面上流淌着暗红的溪流，黑色的肉块四散凌乱。

“呼——好险！”

头颅望着地上死去的龙鸟，额头上还留有女孩身上的温热，是方才将她撞开时传递过来的感觉。

女孩愣愣地望着地上四分五裂的尸骸，恐惧延迟地以哭泣的形式爆发出来，在这寂静的夜里犹如召唤魔兽的用餐铃，越来越多非人类的眼睛朝这边聚集而来。

死神很快将他作为死神的可怖淋漓尽致地展示出来，镰刀在他手里起舞，划破夜幕收割的是满天闪烁星辰。无数的流星光芒交织将夜晚的街道照亮，在这自天而降的神罚中，妖异们的身体被陨星砸碎，哀嚎声也逐渐湮没在光束中。

深夜很快重归静谧，晚星的残光在地面零星明灭，如苍穹在人世间的倒影，隐隐生辉。

 

村民们望着青年站在辉光里的侧脸，看着成群的魔物在他面前倒下，看着那颗头颅将女孩护在身后。

——就算那人是死神，也是对坏兽们而言的死神。

于是他们不再躲藏，自颓败的墙后走出来，站在微光荧荧的街道上，终于看清青年那张有伤却英俊的脸上属于人类的血色。他们又看到那头颅伸展着翅膀将被遗落的布娃娃捡起，晃悠悠地飞回去将它完好地递回到女孩手里，他其实有着表情亲和的面容。

“别怕，”它悬停在女孩眼前说，声音与人类骄傲时的语气无异，“我的好朋友可厉害着呢，再来十倍的怪物也不是他的对手。”

青年的神情仍是先前那样的淡漠，赞美的话落进他的耳里就如同没有滋味的流水。他盯着女孩手臂上被尖利的石块磕破的伤口，抬起来的那只手指尖上有淡绿色的光芒如碧萤流转，随着他的动作朝着女孩那边飘去，在渗血的皮肤上舞蹈，很快便带走疼痛与血痕。

 

“我叫努德内，是旅行修业的魔法师，”青年将镰刀背回到身后，他有只眼睛被黑色的眼罩覆盖，余下那只却好看得宛如起雾的湖面。他望着那被女孩捧在手里端详的头颅说，“这位是盖里克，我的好朋友。”

“我们见到这山间里有村庄的灯火便过来了，”名叫盖里克的头颅似乎跟女孩玩得很开心，他面色惨淡如月的冷光流在白墙上，笑容却开朗得好似阳光落入绿林中，“可以给我们找个睡觉的地方吗？”

 

他们当晚在村里女孩的家中过夜。

努德内睡在女孩父母留下的床上，那柄长镰刀斜靠在床边，守护者睡梦中的魔法师，也守护者村子的宁静夜晚。

盖里克则取代布偶的位置，被女孩抱在怀中当做安眠的玩具，他在她睡前讲了许多童话故事，就好像她父母还在时那样。

次日他们并没有着急离去，而是帮着女孩修好被龙族毁坏的门扉，又搬运来石块重新砌牢保护村庄的墙壁。

“魔法是战争神赐予我的赠礼，在她的国度中遇到这样的不幸，我岂能放任不管？”面对村民的感谢，努德内语气平淡地回答，“所有的恩惠都来自哈罗妮，我只不过是在践行神的指引。”

新修好的石壁比过去还要坚固，砖块间细密填充着混砂的泥土，其中掺有狭长的叶茎犹如韧性的骨架。

村民们望着青年倚靠在墙上的身姿，某种微妙的情绪如风过田野在他们中间蔓延，化作窸窣的麦浪似的声响。

他们互相望着，彼此交换眼神，很快达成共识，并默契地由村里的长老出面，其余扮演或劝说或哀求的角色。

“请留下来吧。”“我们需要你。”仿佛是整个村子的声音在传达着挽留的愿望，听起来好像是正教的典礼上人们祈祷声的合流。

努德内沉眼默然望向身边的盖里克，看见他那光洁的前额朝他微倾，露出的是喜悦与期待的表情。

他们已经漂泊许久，有个落脚处享受些安稳日子也不错。努德内转过去来朝人群轻轻地点头，两道伤痕下的单眼绿如翡翠。

 

就这样，努德内与盖里克在村里住下，并不负期待地帮助村民们重建家园。

那位魔法师有着与年龄不相符的智慧，经由他设计的房屋比先前的更加结实，也更能抵御风寒。

他还有着双灵巧的治愈之手，被他触碰的伤口复原得又快又平整，即使是无法再生的断肢也可减轻流血与疼痛，他还懂得如何配制草药治疗疾病预防疫症。有了这位有求必应的魔法师，村民们再也不需要去镇上看病。

久而久之，努德内的名声在如酢浆草的种子远播，就连附近村落和镇上的居民都慕名前来找努德内看病疗伤，或是请这位魔法师为他们指导些旁的事情。

在这片远离正教中心的青翠山峦间，努德内就仿佛圣职者般的存在，他虽然不具有神圣的晋封，却远比那空泛的虚名获得人们更多的信任。

盖里克没有神奇的魔法也不懂什么草药，可没有身体的他却有颗不知安放在哪的热心，并出乎意料地具有比他看上去更强的力量。

他常在井边歇息，看见动不便的老妇人，便帮人家将水桶提回家，没有手臂便用尾巴卷着弯把。他会摘下宽阔的叶片扔在水面，得意地介绍说是他的那位好朋友告诉他的方法，不让水那么容易洒出来。

村民们有时候会请求盖里克帮他们照看孩子。对颗长翅膀的头颅而言，这任务或许并不适合，但他话语温柔表情纯良，还知道许多有趣的故事。小孩子们都喜欢他，只要有他在，谁也不再想到处乱跑。

偶尔地，他也会为地里劳作的丈夫带去妻子准备的饭盒，帮村里的长老将信件送往附近的家户。他的翅膀带着他穿过林间，越过河流山涧，避开悬崖与岩缝，无需在蜿蜒崎岖的山路上耽误时间，他总是能很快速抵达目的地。

 

尽管村民们愿意让出村里最好的空地给努德内安家，这位魔法师却表情严肃地推辞，执意将自己的房屋建在村里最僻静的外围。

“我是修业的魔法师，需要不受打扰的安静，也常会做些有声响的研究，”努德内是这么解释的，同时他也叮嘱村民们，“不要随意进我的屋子，更不要乱动里面的东西，有的器物只要被损毁封印便会有妖异跑出来。”

努德内有着敏锐的以太感知能力，住在村口更方便他预早发现危险接近。侵扰村庄的魔物们再也没能越过围墙，就连那些天上飞的，也早在靠近前被事先埋伏好的猎人们击杀。

这座密林环抱的村庄成为远近最安全的人类聚落，村民们几乎快要将努德内与盖里克的到来当做战争神降下的福祉。

这位魔法师到来之后，村里的丧钟比过去更少鸣响.虽然仍会有人因衰老而故去，但这是无可奈何的自然规律，也会有人因意外身亡，但那是在群山环抱里生活不可避免的代价。

 

村民们早忘记他们曾将这位青年当做死神的事情。对这座重新焕发生机的村庄而言，他是智者也是愈者。

正因为如此，当可怕的传闻沿着山脉间曲折的小道，自更远的地方借着邮差的步伐，经由行脚商人添油加醋的巧舌流传到附近时，远近村落与小镇的人们并没有在意。

“山上村子里的魔法师是有把长镰刀，可我听说那是柄收割星光的法杖，不是真的镰刀。”镇子里的裁缝对木工说，他知道魔法师曾替这位匠人接好不慎斩断的手指。

“他救过我侄女的命，还治好我父亲的旧伤，还有长老的双腿和铁匠的眼睛……他是给予希望的治愈师，可不是什么死神。”山脚村子里的人也这么议论，他们中大部分人都接受过努德内的帮助。

山上村庄里的居民早把努德内与盖里克当做自己人，表现出的亲密友爱就仿佛他们并不是异乡客，而是自很久前便生活在这里的同伴。他们面对这样的流言，不相信之余甚至有些义愤填膺。

“若不是他的话，我们村早就变成废墟了。”

——从未听过死神成为村落的守护者？

“随身带着颗头颅是有些可疑，可盖里克是活的，跟传闻里被遗弃的脑袋可不同。”

——而且他们是朋友，哪有被收割者愿意跟死神做朋友的。

“夺走身体只留下头部，这未必不是野兽的作为。”

——这样的事情在山里并不鲜见。

“据说伤口很平整吗？可是被发现时已经腐烂了吧？怎么判断是利器割下来的呢？”

——听上去更像是添油加醋后的附会。

“死者不是强盗吗？说不定是分赃不均被他同伙砍了头。”

——这个解释很令人信服。

不管流言再怎么巨细靡遗，村民们也只将这当做是巧合与误会。他们也曾经被表象蒙蔽过眼睛，因此认为这跟那时没什么不同，甚至将这件事当做笑话告诉努德内本人，换来那绿色单眼里云淡风轻的浅漠笑意。

“或许是这柄长镰刀让人误会吧，”努德内目光平静且坦然地展示着自己随身所带之物，他对教皇厅的规训极为熟悉，将那些条文娓娓道来，“正教的经典上有言，人死后灵魂去往何方是由哈罗妮定夺的事情，而躯体腐朽化作尘土，以太也另有世界回归，这其中并没有所谓死神插手的余地。”

村民们自然不会怀疑努德内的话，镇上的圣职者们也确认典训中确有这样的明文规范，所谓的死神不过是民间迷信与童话故事毫无根据的衍生，哈罗妮治下的世间并没有这样的存在。

 

——反正被砍掉头颅夺走身体的都是些恶人，他们死了不是更好？

——干嘛去操心那些可恶的强盗、拦路的土匪与打家劫舍的山贼被谁所杀？

——说不定是哈罗妮降下的神罚呢，女神希望保佑旅人们路途平安。

……

就这样，流言在本地平息得比它传播时还要迅速，就像是粒小石子落入深潭，只激起浅浅的波纹便重归平静。

 

穿白衣的圣职者到来时，正是秋收的前夕。

他背负着洁白的圣杖，在夕阳淡金色的光辉笼罩下，沿着山间新修葺的石板路，抵达掩映在山谷绿荫里的小镇。

他的步履庄严从容，目光沉静柔和，身披温暖霞光走在街道上，就宛若传说中的圣徒降临。礼拜堂里的圣职者们见了他那身长袍，纷纷抚胸冲他行礼

——那是教皇厅最高阶的圣职者所穿的袍服，他想必是自正教中枢被派遣来的，却不知到这几乎快要被圣座遗忘的小地方所为何事。

“我奉命前来调查关于死神的传闻，希望可以向你们打听些消息。”白衣圣职者的声音如同他的目光那么近人可亲，悦耳得仿若是冰天上月光流淌成的泉水降落人间。

—TBC—

2019-02-23


	2. Chapter 2

晚饭后，努德内坐在院子里看盖里克陪孩子们玩捉迷藏的游戏。

落日最后的余晖为那颗头颅灰白的头发镀上蜂蜜色的流光，让随着翅膀的气流飘散的短发宛若白金的丝线，将那张没有血色的脸映衬出些微暖色。

魔法师仅剩的那枚绿色眼睛里有柔光如浅波荡漾，仿佛直看到很遥远的地方。

树林间飞鸟振翅，羽翼声随风而至。努德内转头朝云霞间鸟群流散的方向看去，湖面般的眸色渐渐深沉，如夜幕降临在他眼中。

盖里克正轮到扮演被追逐的角色，他将自己藏在草垛里，心想这样谁也不会发现他，却也因此错过努德内起身朝密林走去前，朝他投来的那道饱含深意的视线。

 

“好久不见，奥默里克前辈，”努德内身负镰刀而立，站在浅溪边的英挺身姿像棵柳树，对正涉水过来的白色身影欠身问候，“在此地与你相遇，真是意外之喜。”

流水浸湿长袍的下摆，泥沙在洁白的布料上留下污迹，名叫奥默里克的圣职者站在水里回望着努德内。他看上去有些狼狈，却神色淡定而怡然，仿佛此时踏脚的地面不是被溪水冲刷的细沙碎岩，而是圣堂里雕着花朵的大理石砖。

“可你看上去丝毫不惊讶呢，努德内卿。”奥默里克优雅地回以圣职者的礼节，慢慢地走上岸去，水草粘在他的袍角，缠绕在那些金色的花纹上。“你对以太的感知还是那样敏锐。”

“是啊，我发现学长正往村庄去，特地前来迎接你。”努德内露出平日里极少为村民所见的微笑，他步伐轻快地朝着奥默里克走去，如翼张开的手臂里藏着久别重聚的亲昵。

奥默里克站在原地浅笑温和地看着努德内热情地靠近，却在那怀抱忽然收拢的瞬间后退，避开冷月照射在对方身上投下的那片阴影，保持着距离立在旁边的松树下。

“你就不问我为何要离开教皇厅，到这小山村来？”奥默里克温柔的蓝色眼眸中有菲薄的浮冰泛起，如凛冬初降的海面，悲伤的声音中夹杂着叹息，深重的惆怅随着他的呼吸如微波起伏。

“没那个必要，”努德内收起不被接纳的拥抱，在树影中淡笑着转过身来，目光快速地将横亘在彼此间的距离丈量，又重新落回到对方冰封的脸上，“你这般的反应，已经使我心里的答案得到确认。”

 

“咦？努德内怎么不见了？”盖里克从草堆里钻出来，正准备宣布自己的胜利，却发现院子里那张石凳上已无端坐的身影，兀自反射着皎洁的月色投下的冷光。

或许他觉得看我玩很无聊，所以进屋去读他的魔法书了吧。也不知他最近在做什么研究，整日都忙得很晚才睡。

盖里克抖抖翅膀，晃晃脑袋，沾在发间的碎草如细雪落下，又被掠过地面的风吹散在村庄里。

 

“经年久别，你的魔法还真是精进不少呢。”奥默里克斜望着那柄镰刀近在咫尺的寒光说，即使脖颈处传来冷硬的触感，他也面无惧色，维持着淡定平静的表情。

“只要前辈将被圣务占据的时间尽数投入研究，你的冰魔法远不会如此而已。”努德内的声音如凝结在碎发上的白霜般冰冷，“更何况今非昔比，你作为圣职者不肯弄脏自己的手，而我早就抛弃那些桎梏，只要有效，只要足够强大，什么样的力量我都愿意追寻。”

“你以前可并不是这样的。”奥默里克低叹道，眼睛里的冰霜融化，露出万分痛惜与千般怀念。他看着努德内那只黑色的眼罩和长衣上盛开的紫色花朵，黑羽般的额发轻轻摇晃，“我都快认不出你了。”

“前辈倒是还像过去那样心慈，才会被我抢去先机。”努德内维持着冷淡的声线，警惕地盯着奥默里克表情与肌肉的细微变化，仿佛现在他面前的不是神学院时代的校友，而是需要提防的死敌。

“因为我对你并无杀心，自皇都千里迢迢来这，只不过想劝你跟我回去。”奥默里克的声音真挚得坦然，目光里盈动的光彩也传达着相同的情绪，“我在送到教皇厅的遗物与遗骸上感受到你的以太，痕迹轻微得瞒过检验员的眼睛，却骗不过跟你同窗数载共事多年的我。”

“既然前辈查看过，就该知道所谓的受害者们全都罪重如山。他们拥有完整强健的身体却用来行恶。所以我收割他们的性命，为那些身体寻找更好的使用者，这不过是物尽其用。”努德内的瞳仁在黑夜中亮如萤火，却闪着令人胆寒的光，声音是审判者般的冷冽无情。

“他们确非良善之辈，可即使十恶不赦之人也该依照法律定罪，你并没有随意动用私刑处决他们的权力，更妄论将他们的身体与灵魂当做实验品，来满足你一厢情愿的所谓拯救。”奥默里克神情庄肃，如同典训上即将赴死却仍坚持传播道义的圣徒。他的目光毫无退缩，话语掷地有声，“善恶与否不过是自欺欺人的借口。如果现在站在你眼前的是别的圣职者，恐怕你的镰刀并不会迟疑。不管他们是圣洁还是有玷，你都会毫不留情取走他们的性命。”

“不愧是前辈，我什么都没说，你却猜得毫厘不差。”努德内赞叹着，坚硬的面具逐渐出现裂痕，慢慢显露出难以掩饰的哀伤，“那你也该明白我这么做是为了什么，”没等对方回答，他又继续道，“我欠他一条命，当还他一副身体，哪怕死后将七狱的刑罚都逐个尝遍，我也不会退缩半步。”

“可你这么做他知道吗？你确定这是他想要的吗？”奥默里克盯着眼前那双绿眸，深深地望进那故作的冷漠里，像是要挖出对方未泯的真性情。见努德内沉默不语，他轻笑后问道，“你根本不敢告诉他对不对？”

“他没必要知道。”努德内回答，不经意间他的呼吸有些紊乱，话语的末尾带着欲盖弥彰的重音，他将手里的镰刀握得更紧，贴着奥默里克颈动脉上那层颤动的薄肤。

“那你就是在剥夺他选择的权利，让他在毫不知情的情况下，与你背负同样深重的罪孽，”奥默里克音调沉缓，更高的身材让他的视线居高临下，目光如祈祷室花窗上的斜辉垂落，“他不惜以性命换你余生，而你却惊扰他灵魂，侵犯他的意志，还将这称之为报答？”

“说教还请到此为止吧，学长。我从来辩不过你，也没时间跟你争执。”努德内的语调重新变得锋利，那巨镰的冷刃只需下沉半寸，便能割开那纤细的脖颈上脆弱的皮肤，“身体是我答应过要还他的，所有的罪由我承担，所有的罚由我领受，跟他毫无关系，他不知情，便是无辜的。”

“可他又岂会希望你化身恶魔，然后再把他也变成怪物？”奥默里克的话语低沉下去，悲伤弥漫上他的脸，他不再说那些高昂的责词，而是祈求般的口吻，“努德内，”他将这名字唤得哀婉动听，“请跟随我重返皇都，到哈罗妮圣像前忏悔你的罪行吧。我知道那些受害者品行算不上清白，也知道你的善行远近知晓，凭此我可全力替你争取宽恕，哪怕付出我的全部也在所不惜……只希望你别再继续错下去。”

“学长的言辞真是感人肺腑，只可惜如今的我已然无福消受。”努德内知道对方所言句句真心，目光有过霎时即逝的闪烁，可犹如泥沙浮沉的深重思绪很快在心里再度弥散，为那翠澈的眸色覆上暗淡的灰霾。说话时他的眼神决然得丝毫不留余地，“在兑现承诺前，我不会停止实验，所以也无法跟你回去。”忽然间，他的话锋转冷，“除非你杀死我将尸体带去教皇厅交差——别告诉我这不在你的计划内。”

“这是我所设想的最坏结果，”奥默里克毫不避讳地回答，眸色深重，痛心与悲恸满溢其中，“如果劝说无效，便只能以死亡终结杀戮。尽管这会让我余生都活在痛苦的折磨中，也好过看着昔日纯良温善的你在我面前化作恶魔。”话到此处，他发出悠长的叹息，“只可惜我如今不是你的对手，再没有能力阻止你一意孤行。”

“对不起，前辈，”努德内握紧镰刀，将彼此间的距离拉到最近，他说话时的气流吹起对方的发丝，仿佛又回到昔日很亲密的时光，“我辜负了你对我的期待与信任，现在又即将背叛我们的友谊——你就当我是个十恶不赦的妖魔吧。”

“不，你是我的朋友，永远都是。即使你行差踏错，哪怕我命丧你手，我对你的情谊也不会有所削减。”奥默里克摇着头闭上眼睛，“去往冰天后，我会请求哈罗妮恩准我先行替你赎罪，七狱的酷刑我会替你尝过，这是我劝诫失败所应担的责。”

月轮高悬当空，静默地俯瞰着，人世间的悲喜它早司空见惯。日光下并无新事，月下又何曾有过？

镰刀落下时努德内的嘴里有甜腻的血腥扩散，带着铜锈的味道，正是他抱着盖里克逐渐冷去的身体痛哭时流进嘴里的滋味。

他曾尝过战友因他流淌的血，如今又即将以手刃同窗的血洗面。

盖里克是他的战友，是他的搭档，可奥默里克亦是他的同窗，他的知己。这两位的友谊对他而言都重过生命，可究竟孰轻孰重，恐怕这世间没有任何天秤可以将两份情谊并列称量。

真的要为了拯救一位朋友，去杀死另一位吗？

努德内咬破嘴唇才逼迫出的狠心，在看到鲜血自奥默里克颈侧流淌出来的刹那被那灼热的颜色融化。镰刀的锋刃浅没进皮肤，却停留在跳动的脉搏之上，既没有自血肉中退出，也再无法沉落分毫。

那毕竟是奥默里克，这教他如何能下得去手。

可如果放前辈回去，他势必会以实情禀报给教皇厅。到时候自己丢掉性命不要紧，怕的是盖里克这般模样不为他们所容，一并遭受牵连诛杀。

奥默里克从这返回皇都要多久？这段时间是否足够从这逃亡到更远的异国？

各种思考在努德内的大脑中如钟表的齿轮高速旋转，占据他的思维，削弱他的洞察，竟没有注意到奥默里克忽然抬起目光，肩膀轻微地抖动了一下。

 

“哎？原来是奥默里克来了吗？”盖里克的声音自林间由远及近地传来，是有朋自远方来的雀跃。“好久不见！”

他错过方才的对话，也听不见努德内心里的声音，只看见努德内发间有冰雪凝结，手里的镰刀环着奥默里克的颈项，便以为这不过是两位白魔法师过去常做的那种比试。

“你们在做什么呢？”没有人回答，所以他只好又问道，“是在切磋魔法吗？可这才刚见面也太急了吧？你们聪明人都是这样分秒必争的吗？”

“晚上好，盖里克！”奥默里克尝试让自己的声音平稳，尽管他说话时伤口阵阵刺痛。

“嘿嘿，你快看我现在会飞了！”盖里克炫耀般地在空中舞着圆圈，生在耳上的膜翅震动着，声音听上去好像飞行中的蝙蝠，只稍逊几分轻盈。

他想靠近些，好让奥默里克看清楚自己灵巧的尾巴，却在月亮被云朵让出的光束下看到鲜红的细流，正沿着那位冰魔法师的颈窝淌下，在那件白色的长袍上绽放出玫瑰般的艳丽。

“你的伤，不要紧吗？”他神情担忧地问，灰白的面色不掩他目光的纯真。他望向努德内，语意中带着轻微的不解，“不过是比试，需要下这么重的手吗？”他又想到更急迫的事情，“赶紧给他治疗啊！”又望回奥默里克，“你不也是可以治疗的吗？干嘛任自己伤口流血？这可是脖子耶！”

“这点伤不碍事的。”奥默里克的微笑里有盖里克觉不出的惨淡，他试探着努德内的反应轻轻抬起手，召唤出的治愈之光凝聚在伤口处，很快地便不再有新的血液流出。

“我猜是你赢了，真了不起！”盖里克满脸高兴地祝贺着努德内，“可你这镰刀也该收起来了，”还未等对方作出反应，他便调皮地撞上那支握着长柄的手臂，让弯曲的利刃远离远道而来的故友。

“……”努德内没料到盖里克会这么做，只好顺势将镰刀背到身后，嘴唇微动又施展出几道咒语，将奥默里克的魔法禁锢在他的身体里，又在那未愈的浅伤边布置触发即可致命的封印。

“你还真是学会了不少新东西呢！”奥默里克笑意无奈地对努德内那一气呵成的布置表示佩服。无法使用魔法又身负禁咒的他虽然行动自由，却形同被缚的囚徒，生死全在狱卒的一念之间。

盖里克浑然察觉不到两人间的微妙情绪，满心欢喜地只想着要好好招待客人。他用那条尖尖的尾巴指着村落的方向对奥默里克说：“快到我们家去坐坐吧，让努德内给你泡顶好喝的茶。”

—TBC—

2019-02-24


	3. Chapter 3

“这是用努德内收集的山间泉水煮沸泡开的清茶，味道可棒呢！”盖里克卷起的尾巴稍稍倾斜，挂在末端的壶里倾泻出飘香的涓流，将桌上的茶杯注满。

“多谢。”杯面上升腾起的淡雾使奥默里克的浅笑变得朦胧，他习惯性地伸手想要让那茶凉一凉，指腹碰到杯壁被烫得缩回，才意识到他眼下无法使用魔法。

盖里克降低飞行高度，将茶壶放到桌面上。他又去拿来精美的点心，摆在奥默里克面前热情地介绍着口味。

奥默里克的造访对盖里克而言纯粹意味着开心，他憨直地认为努德内心里必定比自己还要高兴，却没有察觉出奥默里克微笑里的勉强，也浑然不觉室内凝重的氛围，甚至没有去想，这两位深情厚谊的校友在久别重逢时为何这般沉默不语。

 

“盖里克，我跟学长有些事情要讨论，”努德内终于说话，盖里克与奥默里克不到半臂的近距离接触让他感到极为不安，“我们先去地下室了，你玩够就早点睡觉吧。”

“可是奥默里克才刚来，真的不需要再多休息下？”盖里克感到有些不解。他正在奥默里克面前展示那对酷炫的翅膀，并期待着那位圣职者对自己现在模样的评价，却还没等到对方陷入沉思后的回答。

“没事，我并不觉得疲惫，”奥默里克轻轻碰了下盖里克的尖耳朵以示友好，看见努德内在他的视野里瞬间抬起手臂，眉眼间强蕴出的笑容里不免增添更多的伤感。“我也迫不及待想看看努德内最近都在研究什么呢。”

 

他所看到的地下室里的景象，令这位素来勇敢无畏的圣职者毛骨悚然。与其说是因为那些肢体和肉块形状实在可怖，倒不如说是昔日同窗变身惨剧制造者这件事令他心寒齿冷。

“这真是……”悲悯的泪水盈出奥默里克的眼眶，让他的喉咙酸麻，让他的声带停滞，嘴唇轻颤着却无法言语。

努德内并不想对奥默里克作什么解释，锁紧门并加上七重封印后，便将那位同窗前辈推进间隐蔽的密室，再次将那柄镰刀握在手里。

“你不该来这的，前辈。”努德内的声音不如林中月下对峙时那么平稳，树立在本心之外的坚墙已在犹豫与拖延中分崩离析，他的话语中甚至带着轻微的哽咽。“我并不想这么做，可事到如今不可能再放你回去了。”冰凉的泪欲凝未凝缀在他的睫毛上，反射着烛光如树梢上挂着的星子，“请原谅我。”

“你的眼睛怎么了？”奥默里克仿佛没听见努德内的话，盯着那只黑色的眼罩看，眼睛里的神光依然镇定，尽管死神的阴影已如面纱罩在他的脸上。

“是必须的代价。”已经没什么隐瞒的必要，努德内回答得毫不在意，那只绿色的单眼内有阴翳如层云。

“原来如此，我明白了。”奥默里克了然地说，“是临时献祭，哪怕只保留颗头颅也需要相应的以太维持灵魂不灭，”得到默认后，他又感叹道，“只要他能如过去那样活着，别说是眼睛，哪怕是全部身体你也甘愿。”

“那是自然，”努德内并没有否认，不无遗憾地回答，“只可惜我没有那本事，没法将自己的身体取下还给他，否则也就无需变成这副被你憎恶的样子。”

“你的幻杖呢？”镰刀重新架上他的脖颈，奥默里克却开始闲聊起来，“那支如八芒星般银光闪耀的‘奇思妙想’，如果必须死在你手中的话，我倒是宁肯乘着它的辉芒前往冰天。”

“前辈会如愿的。”与重归冷硬的声线极不相符的眼泪，在面颊上安静地流淌。努德内望着那如新月般环着奥默里克的细刃回答，“这镰刀便是‘奇思妙想’，它因我的愿望而幻化成合我心意的样子。”

“原来如此，我就知道你不会舍得丢弃它，”奥默里克将手搭上镰刀的长柄，轻柔地抚摸着仿佛在问候变得陌生的故友，“毕竟相伴多年，总该有些感情。”然后他垂下手去，望着那道自翠澈的泪湖决堤，顺伤痕而下的小溪，“原来你还会为我流泪。”

努德内握在手里的镰刀传来从未有过的抵抗，仿佛它也具有感知与意志，认出刃下即将赴死的人是谁，不愿意收割这高尚的灵魂，不愿沾染他炽热的鲜血。

这股力量轻微得可以忽略，却沉重得仿佛是压垮心防的最后那片羽毛。

他的手在颤抖，他的心在犹豫，神智有如坚韧的藤蔓缠上他的灵魂，拼命地拖拽着他远离那万劫不复的悬崖。

奥默里克表情如常地注视着努德内，沉静的眼睛里神色安然，有细碎的眸光如浪花漫过，他忽然开口说：“等一等，先不要杀我。”他不是在求饶，而是忽然想到些事情，“你可以把我的身体给他。”

仿佛是没听清，又或许是不敢相信，努德内的脸上并没有任何表情变化。他维持着镰刀将落未落的姿势，过了片刻才出声确认：“你说什么？”

“我说，你可以拿走我的身体，”奥默里克神情坚定地重复着，“把我的身体给盖里克吧，不要再去收割别人了。”

“可即使取用你的身体，也未必能保证成功。”努德内回答，言下之意不言而喻。

“或许这次可以，至少希望很大，”奥默里克说话的声音听起来很确信，“我的身体跟他们不一样。”

“区别在哪里？”努德内沉声问，眼里的眸光尽是深重的怀疑。

奥默里克没有马上回答这个问题，而是语调平稳地作着推测：“我看过你留下的那些残骸。如果我没猜错的话，导致你先前失败的是死者身躯中残留的以太，其中包含着属于身体原主人的意志，拒绝任何外来的灵魂侵入，与被强行附加的灵魂产生排斥。在这场对决中，出生时便与这具躯体相伴的灵魂占据绝对优势，后来者几乎不可能获胜。”

“所以我在寻找可以彻底将以太残留清除掉的方法。”努德内默认着对方话语的正确性，“只是尚未成功。”

“但你的眼睛也包含着你的以太，却能作为媒介留住盖里克的灵魂，这就说明——只要以太与灵魂间没有互斥，生命与不属于自己的身体也能相处融洽。”想法得到确认的奥默里克继续说道，声音如他们过去探讨问题时那样冷静而理智。

“前辈的意思是？”努德内的心中隐有模糊的想法，却又无法去证实，只好向那湛蓝如海的眼眸寻求答案。。

“如果用我的身体，就不必担心会遭遇相同的失败。”奥默里克终于说到重要的部分，“因为我是完全自愿的，即使我的以太残留在身体里，也不会排斥盖里克的存在。”

“……”这确实听上去可行，但又存在着某种难以言说的微妙。努德内牙关紧咬，陷入沉思中。眼里碧波荡漾，尘雾漫延，有什么思绪宛若清晨湖面渐渐苏醒。

“取走身体后，没用的头部拜托你帮我烧掉，免得你什么时候又突发奇想，想要为我也找具身体，”奥默里克的声音听上去带着玩笑的成分，很快又变得严肃起来，“就让我来做你最后的牺牲者吧。”他的神情悲伤，“如今你连我都下得了手，恐怕再也没有谁能让你心软，不赶紧中止的话，我担心早晚会有无辜者被卷入。到那时的话……”

奥默里克没能讲完他的话，颈侧传来的酥麻顺着血管与神经迅速传递到全身，眼前有沉重的幕布如黑夜般降临，身体跌落到地面上也不觉得疼痛。

 

“奥默里克有没有说他会在这呆多久？”盖里克停在枕头上问，柔软的羽绒被他的重量压出浅窝。他有些好玩的东西想给他看，可好不容易等到努德内从地下室出来，却被告知那位圣职者因长途跋涉而疲惫，已经在地下室的房间内安歇。

“没有说，我也没来得及问。”努德内侧着头睡在旁边，手掌轻轻地拨弄着盖里克的尾巴，夜色宁静而温柔，可他的笑容却有些怅然，声音也变得低沉，“你很喜欢奥默里克吗？”

“有谁会不喜欢奥默里克阁下呢？”回答几乎是脱口而出，这句话是盖里克过去在皇都生活时常听见别人说的，“他善良又温和，聪明又智慧，对谁都有求必应，给我治过伤，还帮我解决过麻烦，是最好最好的那种人……”忽然间，他发现努德内的脸色有些不大好看，以为好朋友不高兴，又连忙说，“你也是很好很好的人，对我尤其好。只是你不爱说话，所以他们不知道你有多好。”

努德内心事重重，原本是强颜欢笑，望着盖里克那煞有介事的表情轻轻摇头：“我是没有奥默里克前辈好，他能做到的事情，我做不到。”

“没有的事！他聪明，你也聪明，他会治疗，你也会治疗，他会魔法，你也会魔法……”盖里克一口气说了好长一串，觉得舌头都要打结了，又忽然想起，“话说你最近在研究什么呢？跟奥默里克在地下室里做的也是这个吗？”

“我们在讨论……”虽然有过承诺，但努德内在盖里克面前极少会提这事，他害怕不经意的口误便会吐露真话，让好友因为知情而成为共犯。可由于某些说不清道不明的因素，他这晚只迟疑片刻便回答，“该如何为你重塑完整的身体。”

“哎？你还想着这件事吗？”盖里克偏着脑袋，浅棕泛红的眼睛是灰白面孔上唯一的颜色，此时眨巴着好像有些话欲言又止。

“你不想要新的身体吗？跟原来一样的。”努德内将手掌搭上盖里克的头，像顶温暖的帽子覆盖着那顺滑的短发，自指缝穿过的柔韧丝线曾经是美丽的白金色，浅得就像是清水里掺进槐花蜜。

“嗯……”盖里克抿着嘴，发出轻轻的哼声，眼睑低垂着像是在思考，又很快抬起来，“原来的身体当然好，”他望着友人眼中那泓碧绿说，平日张扬的声音罕有地稳重起来，“可现在这样也没什么问题。”

“为什么？”努德内十分吃惊地问道，“难道你不想要可以奔跑的腿，可以拥抱的双臂，以及强壮结实的身体？”

“那些曾经都很好，可是我现在觉得，会飞的翅膀和灵活的尾巴也很棒！”盖里克神情认真地回答，“我总不是有了原来的身体后，还保留翅膀和尾巴，那不成妖怪了？”

“可你最开始的时候，明明很想要回原来的身体的。”盖里克率真的话语听在努德内耳里，反而让那积聚在魔法师心里的重云更加密布，电闪雷鸣夹杂其中，随时可以酝酿起风暴。

“那是因为不习惯嘛！”盖里克回答，他以为努德内是在责怪自己反复，声音里有些委屈，“我又不是有了翅膀就会飞的，这条很棒的尾巴也是过了好久才知道该怎么使用。”他听说聪明人喜欢比喻，便飞快地想了一个，也不知恰不恰当，“就好像是房子，住久了就会习惯，突然搬家就会不适应，可只要时间长了，要离开就会又变得舍不得。我觉得身体也是这样的，如果现在再给我原来那样的身体，恐怕我会立刻开始怀念有翅膀能够飞翔的日子。”他的声音忽然昂起来，“我现在会飞耶！这是多么了不起的事情！我小时候站在皇都的广场上看那些白隼，就很羡慕它们会飞。”

“你从未对我说过这些，我竟然不知道你是这么想的。”努德内心里的暴风骤雨未及开始便因盖里克的话语停歇，声音缥缈得宛若夜空漫卷的流云，眼睛里的星光有水波倒映。他托起盖里克的头，安放在胸前，手指摩挲着那张没有血色却笑容温和的脸。心绪万千如飞鸟低掠过湖面，将点点繁星搅动成模糊的光亮。

“因为我怕你不高兴嘛！怕你觉得我是在嫌弃你给我的礼物。”盖里克蹭着努德内的手说，被书卷磨砺出的薄茧带给他微痒的舒适触感，皮肤传递过来的温度更是熨帖安心，“其实你给我什么都好，我都喜欢，但我就是不希望看到你整日劳累操心这些。你现在连眼圈都是红的，肯定是只知道看书，忘记休息。”他往被子往好友那边拱了拱，“还是早点睡吧。”

室内的灯被盖里克的尖尾巴熄灭，所以努德内不用担心自己眼角的泪被看到。他听见怀中传来盖里克的声音，絮絮叨叨地说着些心疼的话，思绪顿时如蛛丝飘远，湮没在火光与烟尘中的往事逐渐在眼前清晰。

——那是场艰难的战斗。他的以太消耗殆尽，盖里克的安妮碎裂成片。

——最后的敌人伸展黑翼俯冲下来，尖锐的爪牙划破他的面颊，朝着喉咙刺去。

——千钧一发之际，是盖里克冲上来将他推开，在徒手缠斗中掐死了那只恶龙，救下了他的命，却身负重伤。

——无法施展治疗的白魔法师，只能看着战友慢慢流血而死。

我的命是盖里克救的，所以我该还他副好身体。努德内听见自己的声音在脑海中回响，如山谷里缥缈的回音，又很快与另一种声音交织——你确定这是他想要的吗？那是奥默里克坚定不移的质问，轻微如雪花簌簌而下的低语，却逐渐将那山谷覆盖成雪白，成为心里唯一听得见的话语。

“你真的觉得现在这样的身体也很好吗？”努德内望着怀中盖里克那灰白色的面容，声音轻轻地问。

“挺好的，”盖里克回答，“其实……”他有些不确定，“说了怕你生气。”

“说吧，我保证不生气还不行吗？”努德内抚摸着盖里克的后脑，柔声说，“我什么时候骗过你？”

“变成这样之后，我反而比原来更快乐了。”盖里克回答，声音低低地，像是不好意思，“你过去总是跟我保持着距离，就连我不小心碰到你的肩，也会立即躲开，好像很讨厌我的接近。可现在你每天都抱着我，还经常吻我的额头，我觉得很开心，比过去开心多了，真想一辈子都这样。”想了想，他又问，“如果我变回去的话，你又会像过去那样把我推开离得远远的，再也不会抱着我睡了，对吗？”

“我……当然不能，”努德内红着脸回答，光是想象那样的画面，他就羞赧得仿佛脑海都沸腾起来，“那简直是……”他的呼吸乱成麻团，“……盖里克，你整天究竟在想些什么？”

“我都说了你会生气的嘛！”盖里克缩进被子里嘀咕着，见努德内似乎也没有特别大反应，又露出只眼睛，小声地说，“我只想告诉你，我现在这样已经很开心了，不需要什么原来的身体——如果那会让你不再亲近我的话，就更不想要了。”

—TBC—

2019-02-24


	4. Chapter 4

宁静的村庄在清晨的薄雾中苏醒，刚起身的阳光斜斜地照射在灰色的石板路上，鸟儿们觅食的叽喳声如报时的钟。草叶上的露水尚未褪去，村民们的日常生活便已在曼妙炊烟中开始。

上山砍柴的樵夫们与下地的农人结伴，唱着粗犷的歌谣走到村口，看见村里的魔法师站在院子里，平日少见什么表情的脸上竟带着笑。

“早上好啊，魔法师先生！”他们冲努德内招手问晨安，几位小孩自身边跑过，敲着门想找盖里克玩。

“你的镰刀去哪了？”孩童天真无邪的声音问着，脆生生地特别响亮。

人们这才发现那位魔法师身上少了样东西——那柄形影不离的镰刀，取而代之的是支银白色的法杖，十字形的尖端基部有枝杈点缀，看上去就像枚发光的星辰。

“那把镰刀已经不能用了，”努德内微笑着回应村民关心的眼神，将那柄幻杖自背后取下，握在手里指着太阳。尽管现在是白天，却有无数星光落下，比那夜晚被镰刀收割的更加璀璨，“不过没关系，我的魔法师朋友自皇都来，送了我新的幻杖，以后就用它了。”

来自皇都的魔法师朋友？这该是多么尊贵的客人。村民们好奇地站在院子前，都想看看那位远道而来的贵客长什么样。

日常的寒暄间房门自内打开，盖里克从屋子里飞出来，如常的精神饱满，翅膀挥舞着下起阵糖果雨，逗得小孩子们乐呵呵地笑。

“奥默里克，”他转身朝着屋内喊着，声音喜悦而激动。他有很多事情想要告诉奥默里克，还有很多好东西想给这位圣职者看。“今天天气不错，我带你去村子里转转怎么样？”

黑发的圣职者听到呼唤，缓步自房门的阴影里走出来，微凉的晨间空气灌进他的鼻腔，引起阵轻微的咳嗽。

他的脸色有些苍白，神色疲惫得不像刚起身，仿佛昨夜没有休息好。穿在他身上那件金线绣花的白色长袍，是镇上圣堂玻璃窗上过往圣徒们所穿的那种。

村民们看见奥默里克出来时的表情被努德内尽收眼底。只不过是简单的照面，无言的微笑与颔首致意，他们便对奥默里克抱有本能的好感。

是啊，谁会不喜欢奥默里克呢？努德内仰望着手中幻杖指向蓝天的尖端想，奥默里克可是良善美德的代言人。

“……然后我们去树林里看蓝色的鸟蛋，再去悬崖边欣赏峭壁藤蔓上的花朵……”盖里克喋喋不休地说着，见奥默里克站在原地没动，淘气地撞着他的身子，将他自屋檐下直推到庭院中央。

“奥默里克今日恐怕有些不方便行动，” 努德内看见奥默里克有些吃痛的表情，连忙制止盖里克过度热情的行为。禁忌的符咒虽然被解开，所带来的负面反应却不会立即消失，它们太危险太强大，所以教皇厅才会明令禁止它们的使用。“昨晚切磋时我不小心失手弄伤了前辈，今天就让他在家里休息，由我来照顾吧。”

“哎？”盖里克有些遗憾地看着奥默里克，那张英俊的脸看起来是有些不太妥当，颈侧的那道伤痕边还多了些不明灼伤，看上去比昨日树林里时还要糟糕。“那你就先好好养着吧，”他对奥默里克说完，又望向努德内，“魔法师之间的比试怎么看起来比我们战士还动真格？太危险了吧！”

“我已经好久没有遇到这么强大的对手，激动之余不小心就越了界，以后会小心的。”努德内拍了拍盖里克的脑袋，那张颜色苍白却神色鲜活的脸上真挚率直的面容令他为自己的谎言感到羞愧。他回过去头对奥默里克说，“很抱歉，学长，昨晚是我出手太重。”

“没关系，小伤而已。”奥默里克笑着回答，虽然是说给盖里克听的，可他望向努德内的眼神却充满友爱的真情。

他温和地目送着那颗头颅开心地在孩子们的簇拥下朝着水井那边飞去。林间的风抚摸着他的脸，吹过他颈侧时带来微凉的寒意，令他想起那不复存在的镰刀锋刃上的冷光。

 

“如果我放你回去，你会将在这里看到的事情上报教皇厅吗？”努德内在天未亮时推开密室的门，解开奥默里克身上的沉睡咒，看着那双蓝色的眼睛缓缓睁开，重新有亮光在里面。他对那逐渐找回知觉的人说，“学长，我真的不想杀你。”

奥默里克半睁着沉重的眼睑，彼时那柄镰刀还完好地背在努德内背上，如昨夜般流淌着新月般的寒意。他看到努德内的微红的眼睑有些浮肿，明白对方是真的于心不忍，却说：“你不需要我的身体了吗？”

“不要了，谁的都不需要了，”努德内摇头说，暗淡的光线下，发帘的暗影藏起他哀伤而愧疚的眼睛，“我昨晚问过盖里克，他并不想要新的身体，我的实验也没必要再做下去。”

“是吗？”奥默里克揉着脖颈，被镰刀割伤处不再流血却依旧疼痛，他没忘记旁边还有几道休眠中的符咒如蜈蚣盘踞，钳制着自己的性命。“你要是早些问他就好了。”

“我知道自己错了，”话语从努德内紧抿着的唇挤出来，如湖边被蒲草切割的风声般呜咽，“但这个错误到此为止，不会再有牺牲者。今后我会笃行善事，每日忏悔，用后半生赎偿过去所犯的罪……”低诉声里的泣音越来越重，“还请学长回到皇都后对教皇厅保持缄默。”

“很遗憾，我不能答应你的请求。”奥默里克声音虚弱地回答。紫色的花朵盛开在他的视野里，将昔日的同窗变成陌生的行刑者。他该怎么相信努德内所言是真？谎与罪本就相生相伴。他甘愿用自己生命终结罪恶，却没有资格用他人的牺牲去为盲信下赌注。“如果我还能回到皇都，必然会将这里的事以实情上报。”

“学长，你知道这么回答的后果是什么吗？”虽说是意料之中，可揣测变为真实的话语，就意味着不再有侥幸的希望存在。努德内湿润的眼里咸味弥漫，就像是他所望着的奥默里克眸中那片深海的水滴落进来。

那位前辈本可用谎言脱身，却宁愿赴死也不肯违背本职。

“当然，”奥默里克望着那柄镰刀，怀念着它原本星辰般美丽尖锐的形状，更怀念背负着它的魔法师昔日纯净善良的灵魂。他将搭在颈侧的手放回膝盖上，露出那片皮肤上的伤痕与脉搏，“你随时都可以动手。”

努德内默不作声地取下镰刀，心里的声音却在呐喊着“不要”。眼泪流淌过他清秀却有伤的面容，将那双饱满的唇浸泡得光润，眼眸中的澜光让那泓翠碧透澈如湖镜，倒映着他尊敬的前辈那张从容而淡定的脸——比起那些行恶的凶徒，取走这个人的命才是真正的罪过。

“希望你方才所说是真话，”奥默里克清朗的声线平稳如寂静流淌的河，沉静的目光深邃如冻结的洋面，无垠冰封中藏着不可测的真意，“如果继续作恶，即便躲得了一时，你也躲不过一世。别忘了，多行不义必自毙。”他的音色是素来的和蔼，作着最后的祝福，“愿你们在我死后过上宁静的生活，远离杀戮与血腥。”

“学长……”努德内手腕不停地颤抖，昨日那样的抗拒感再度袭来。他握着镰刀静立，奥默里克望向他的那双眼睛圣洁纯净得仿佛可以看见哈罗妮的影子。

战争神啊，请眷顾您最虔诚的孩子吧！他即将死于我这个罪人之手——可即便是我这个罪人，也并不想沾染他的血。

就仿佛是哈罗妮念及他过往的虔诚所给予的回应，那柄镰刀忽然开始发出耀眼的光芒，如皎洁的月色，如冰雪的反光，为那漆黑的轮廓镀上浅白的银辉，然后忽然变得锋锐，切割开夜幕的颜色，露出本质的纯净银白。

这简直是奇迹。奥默里克不可思议地望着努德内手里的漆黑巨镰褪去颜色，八芒星的光如花朵绽放，慢慢变化为他所熟悉的那支“奇思妙想”。

他感到扑面而来的以太微粒中包含着无限的良善与温柔，眼前那被无数细碎光点环绕包裹的人，面孔不再陌生。

奥默里克神情惊叹地抚摸着那支色彩纯净光芒闪耀的幻杖——它既然能依照主人的心愿化为收割生命的镰刀，便也能因使用者的幡然悔悟重新回归治愈之杖。

“没有什么死神，只有施行救治也为民除害的魔法师，而且他还是我最信任的朋友……回去之后，我将如此汇报。”奥默里克终于露出轻松释然的表情，抬手替努德内擦干越来越汹涌的泪。肩头靠上来的重量让他的伤口疼痛，可他对这负担甘之如饴，“假如你肯相信我的话。”

 

苍穹之下，谁会怀疑奥默里克的真言？

努德内望着院子里那白色圣洁的身影想，这个人可是宁愿被镰刀割下头颅也不肯以谎言欺骗自己的最可靠的前辈。

“——我前来是为确认死神传闻的真假，而不是调查会飞的头颅。你无需担心盖里克的事会被教皇厅知晓。”

“——帮你逃过应得惩罚的我或将因此被神灵降罪，但正如你愿意为他举起镰刀，我也愿意为你承担一切的罪过。”

“——只希望你今后别再弄脏这双本来用作救赎的手，别再蒙蔽你仅剩那只透彻的眼睛。”

……

“到屋里去吧，前辈。山间清晨风大，伤口会疼。”努德内踏着满地未灭的星光朝奥默里克走去，那支幻杖在他的背后如星辰闪耀，仿佛被那凝成冰天上宫殿的月光祝福过般洁白无暇。

 

奥默里克的伤次日便不再影响行动。他本想早日离去，却拗不过盖里克的执着，只好答应多留些时日。由那颗或许是世界上最幸福的头颅，领着自己踏遍这山峦的每条道路，将那陡峭的峡谷、纵横的沟壑、繁盛的密林依次看过。

其间有被猛兽袭击的农夫前来求助，奥默里克替对方愈合被撕开的伤口，努德内则在旁边帮忙镇痛。有深山的猎户不慎被山石砸断腿，奥默里克替他完好的接上骨骼，努德内则负责为他妥善包扎。

镇上圣职者知道奥默里克暂住在山里，慕名前来向这位皇都的高阶祭司探讨圣典与圣训的法则，他们意外地发现村里的魔法师其实懂得不比圣职者少。

“我朋友是整个伊修加德最聪明的人，而这位是他同样顶顶聪明的好朋友。”

盖里克得意地对村里人这么炫耀着。

很快地，村里和镇上的大家便都知道那位了不起的魔法师有位在教皇厅当职的圣职者朋友。这让他们禁不住猜测，或许魔法师本人也曾受到蒙受过哈罗妮同等的祝福。

 

最后奥默里克在村庄里足足居住了七日——再耽误下去教皇厅可能会怀疑他已经殉职，才在努德内的帮忙劝说下得以脱身返回皇都。

“有空常来看我们！”盖里克在分别时对奥默里克说，“你来的话，我想努德内会很高兴的。”

“我会给你们写信。”奥默里克微笑着对他保证道，握住那根尖尾巴，是告别也是一言为定。

 

奥默里克的背影消失在层叠的树林中。

盖里克忽然想起件重要的事情，望着努德内问道，“我们还会像过去那样经常搬家吗？如果地址改变的话，奥默里克寄给我们的信就收不到了。”

“你喜欢这里吗？”努德内将那颗头捧在手里问，“如果你对这里的生活感到满意，那我们就在这里定居，跟这里的村民一起生活。”

“我很满意。”盖里克回答，木漏的光斑落在他的脸上，看上去有些滑稽，却为他增添了温度，“这村子漂亮得好像幅画，村民们也对我很好，镇上的人也很友善……他们不怕我，也很喜欢你，再也不需要像过去那样到处搬来搬去，躲着大家的目光。”

“嗯。”努德内同意盖里克的话，神情温柔地朝他点头，“那我们就在这住一辈子吧。”

 

魔法师带着他会飞的朋友往家的方向走去，那里有宽敞明亮的客厅与温暖舒适的卧房，地下室是奥默里克为他们造的冰窖。

从此再没有什么死神。

————————————————

＊＊＊关于The Reaper and His Apple ＊＊＊

想解释下标题，因为这个标题几乎是看到太太那副画的瞬间就进入脑海的，我很喜欢的标题

希望表达的意思是：死神与他的珍爱之物

apple of one's eye 的意思大家都知道，但在作为这个说法起源的《圣经》里，它指的是瞳仁，和合本选字是“瞳人”。

在这个故事里，被努德内用眼睛作为媒介留住生命的盖盖是双重意义上的 apple of one's eye 即是象征又是实指

eg.

He kept him as the apple of his eye

他保护他，如同保护眼中的瞳人（申 32:10）.

Keep me as the apple of the eye , hide me under the shadow of the wings。

求你保护我 如同保护你眼睛里的瞳人，将我隐藏在你翅膀的荫下（诗 17:8）。

此外，镰刀最初是带着神圣意味的意象，指的是末日审判，握镰刀的不是天使就是神子，被收割的都是恶人。

神学院出生的白魔法师努德内，他对恶徒们做这样的事情，某种意义也是神的代言人收割有罪的人。

eg.

我又观看，见有一片白云，云上坐着一位好像人子，头上戴着金冠冕，手里拿着快镰刀。

又有一位天使从殿中出来，向那坐在云上的大声喊着说：伸出你的镰刀来收割！因为收割的时候已经到了，地上的庄稼已经熟透了。

那坐在云上的，就把镰刀扔在地上；地上的庄稼就被收割了。

又有一位天使从天上的殿中出来，他也拿着快镰刀。

（启 14:14-14:17）

—FIN—

2019-02-25


End file.
